


96. seesaw

by icemakestars



Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [25]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, F/F, Non-Explicit Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: A magic pollen is spreading around Fiore, and Crime Sorciere are trying to investigate. Soreno doesn’t believe in it, until it began to affect her too.
Relationships: Angel | Sorano Aguria/Meredy
Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1294751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rarepairs, Femslash Fairies 2020





	96. seesaw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaysquaredft (gaysquared)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysquared/gifts).



Sorano had been listening when Jellal had said,

“ _It makes your desire for the person you love insatiable.”_

But she hadn’t believed him. Even if they were on the safe side of the border, all sleeping in separate tents, Jellal had urged them to put a lock on the zip, just in case. Sorano hadn’t bothered, sneering at the prospect, because she still didn’t believe him. She went to sleep content, but when she woke up it was too late. Her hand was already inside her underwear, spreading a slickness across her skin, and she felt hot; feverish. 

Stumbling outside of her tent, Sorano was surprised to see thick pollen the size of cherry blossom hanging in the air. She reached out to touch one, but it disintegrated as soon as her fingers reached it, softer than a rose petal and just as lovely. 

“Sorano?” 

She spun at the sound of her name, the voice sending electricity to pulse through her groin. 

“Meredy.” 

Sorano didn’t know who moved first, but in seconds their bodies slammed together, winding her. She didn’t care of course, was too distracted by the feel of Meredy’s skin under her fingertips. She backed the younger woman against a tree. Meredy gasped, neither woman concerned about waking their camp-mates, and Sorano tucked her arm under Meredy’s thighs. She jumped at the command, legs hanging on either side of Sorano’s body. 

Everything was hazy, and warm, and Sorano could not tell where she ended and Meredy began. She felt like smoke, pliable and free, mingling easily with Meredy and it was a sensation greater than she had ever known before. Meredy cupped one hand behind Sorano’s neck to keep herself steady, and pressed their foreheads together, eyes connected, lips not quite touching. It was intense, and when Sorano finally pulled off Meredy’s underwear and thrust herself inside, she felt the bruise which Meredy’s fingers left in her skin as the pink-haired woman shuddered around her orgasm. Sorano barely held hers back, setting a brutal pace as Meredy’s mouth came down onto hers. 

Time was no longer real, all that mattered was Meredy in her arms, and whether they were there for minutes or hours it didn’t matter. Sorano came with a cry, nails scratching into Meredy’s thighs hard enough to draw blood. The release did nothing to ease the desire swelling and surging within her, and when Meredy began to roll her hips impatiently, it was clear that she felt the same. 

Even though it was clear that Jellal had been correct, that the pollen existed and could easily affect them, Sorano couldn’t bring herself to care. This was the best way she had ever been proven wrong. 

Meredy tipped her head back, pale neck arching up to the sky, and Sorano planted marks there, as many as she could manage between pants of the other woman’s name. 

“So good.” She moaned, or maybe Meredy did. They were one in the same now, connected in every way. Sorano didn’t know if she loved Meredy, but in that moment she wanted her more than anything else in the world, with a severity she did not know that she was capable of. And that feeling was powerful enough; utterly encompassing, enough to devastate a person. Instead of worrying about the consequences, Sorano held onto Meredy tighter, the pollen becoming thicker, her mind less coherent, and let the sensations wash over her until reality ceased to exist and Meredy became the only thing which anchored her to the world. 


End file.
